


hope you survive the experience (中譯)

by Coralhime



Category: Thor (Movies) RPF, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Banter, Dialogue Heavy, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Teenagers, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 20:42:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14679129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coralhime/pseuds/Coralhime
Summary: 寄宿學校AU：Tom是神經緊繃的戲劇社社長，努力想掌握控制一切，而Chris則是划船隊的明星選手，同時還是個數學天才。他們的相遇驚天動地。





	hope you survive the experience (中譯)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [townpariah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/townpariah/gifts).
  * A translation of [hope you survive the experience](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3234425) by [townpariah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/townpariah/pseuds/townpariah). 



Tom這輩子讀的都是寄宿學校，寄宿學校的日常作息形塑了他的生活習慣。寄宿學校的運作模式教他如何把事務分類、管理時間；他的行程細到以秒為基準：週間專心課業，週末則參加課外社團、從事娛樂活動；每週六午餐過後一小時，他走路到舍監辦公室去送信。他做三明治時一定切掉吐司邊。他身邊隨時備有一罐椰子酥餅，每天晚上沖完二十分鐘的澡後，用餅乾配他裝在保溫瓶裡的格雷伯爵茶，然後開始寫作業。

 

Tom喜歡秩序、架構、維持現狀。如果時間允許，他喜歡組裝模型火車以及閱讀：海明威、莎士比亞、喬叟──最近他愛讀法蘭森，算是小小的放縱。

 

這些年來，他完全不靠父母的影響力，努力讓自己小有名氣，對此他相當自滿，儘管他也因而有了些名聲：養蜂協會主席、戲劇社與棋藝社社長、校刊縮放報 _The Pantograph_ 主編。他連續 _兩次_ 選上「最有前途獎」，去年之所以落選全是因為印表機出了點小問題。

 

成功簡直是他的代名詞。

 

學期第二週，他的室友轉走了。

 

*

 

Tom可沒工夫哀悼自己沒了室友。

 

這學期簡直慘絕人寰：他要顧好兩門選修課，同時還得幫戲劇社的冬季製作拉贊助，害他行程大亂。微積分對他來說特別難應付，尤其數學系最近開除了大部分資深教師，他現在的授課老師換成Addison。數學從來不是他的強項；這科目不考申論題，換句話說，他無法靠文獻研究的方式過關。

 

Tom傍晚大多會窩在圖書館角落，捧著計算機跟作業，把鉛筆越啃越短。逼近閉館時間他才動身前往飯廳，吃冷掉的晚餐，然後再花半小時鑽研作業。他縮短沖澡時間，才有更多時間寫習題。他睡得少了，因此比平常更暴躁易怒。

 

微積分第一次考試成績出爐，張貼在布告欄，Tom伸指劃過一連串姓名，在底部找到自己的名字。

 

*

 

David察覺了他的不安。David兩年前就該畢業了，但他成績實在太糟。只不過糟的程度似乎尚不足以讓他被退學，而且他還是個優秀的橄欖球員，或許這就是為什麼學校決定把他留下。他贏了每一場對上聖堂諾文中學的球賽。David是戲劇社副社長，完全靠人氣和魅力贏得這個位置。Tom則是選得非常辛苦；除了他倆之外，有投票權的也不過十六個人，但他還是製作了競選胸針跟傳單。

 

社務會議之後，David把手臂擱在Tom肩膀上，說：「你需要幫忙，朋友。連你的眼袋都長出眼袋了，成績還是沒起色。」

 

「只是微積分而已。」Tom說著，聳肩將他的手臂甩開。他闔上筆記本，把出席名單夾在板夾上，然後檢視會議紀錄，左邊角落有David畫的貌似甜甜圈的塗鴉。

 

「我認識一個人。」David滿不在乎地揮手對他說：「他能幫你搭上線。」

 

Tom朝他愣愣眨著眼。「我不需要搭上線，不管那是啥意思。但還是謝謝你。」

 

David又聳肩。他有一種常吸大麻的人的氣質，彷彿他懶得去管什麼站姿坐姿。他老是彎腰駝背、歪七扭八，總而言之就是個討厭鬼，但他是聖巴特中學近年來最優秀的前鋒。他拒絕隊長的位置，因為不想擔責任，不過球隊幾乎是沒有他就會垮。

 

「你又沒有閱讀障礙，Tomo。」David爽朗地說。「你數學不及格不是因為閱讀障礙。問題在於你從來不給自己時間休息。你老是一本正經、一板一眼的；你十六歲，不是六十歲。你該活得像樣點了。

 

「我從來沒說過我有閱讀障礙。」Tom賭氣道，接著補充：「還有別叫我Tomo。」他轉身要將背包從椅背取下，但David一把抓住他手腕，把他的手翻過來，牙齒則咬開筆蓋，在Tom的手背上潦草寫下一個名字與宿舍寢室號碼。

 

David嘴裡的筆蓋扭曲了他的笑容，歪斜而狡黠。有時Tom非常痛恨他。大多時候他只希望David趕緊畢業，省得他還得假裝自己的社長位置有任何實質意義。

 

「找Hemsworth。」David寫完後把椅子往後翹。「他什麼都有。你要什麼，只管開口，他就能弄給你。他是你的救星。他能幫你搭上線。」

 

「隨便啦。」Tom說。他起身離開，走了一段距離後，才把手舉到眼睛的高度。

 

*

 

Tom一直到三週後才去找Hemsworth，那時他的微積分課程已經教到積分的單元了。

 

說實話，他不知道該預期什麼。David沒有解釋他說的幫Tom「搭上線」究竟是什麼意思，而Tom也不想問，以免顯得很不上道。

 

學生私下販售處方藥物並不少見；這有點算是公開的秘密，之所以沒特別遭受制止，是為了避免敗壞學校的名聲。平常的Tom會盡量避開任何可疑的行為，但從他蒐集的情報看來，阿得拉Adderall和利他能Ritalin可以幫你專注。而這正是他現在最需要的：專注。他手上同時有太多事情要處理，有社團，有縮放報The Pantograph，還有整個學期的課程。他喜歡的老師都不在學校裡了。還有，微積分害他偏頭痛。

 

Tom在Thompson宿舍裡打探有沒有叫Hemsworth的人，一位神情緊張的新生領著他到他房門口。Tom才敲門，他已經跑了。Tom正猜想不會有人應門，下一秒就有人打開門，語氣不悅：「 _幹嘛。_ 」嗓音的主人帶點腔調，身材很養眼。Tom拖著視線從早熟佈滿金色鬍渣的粗厚頸項看到代表學校的海軍藍與純白色連身萊卡服底下幾乎藏不住的肌肉線條。「你是划船隊的。」Tom不假思索道。他努力不去盯著那傢伙的手臂看，把注意力轉回他臉上。

 

「我認識你嗎？」那人瞇起眼，雙眼幾乎完全消失在濃密睫毛裡。

 

Tom察覺自己站直身子，抬起下巴。他是校刊主編，他可不是好嚇唬的，他也不會讓自己被唬住。「David說你可以幫我。」他說。

 

那人模仿他的站姿，雙腳張開，交叉環起粗壯的手臂。「是嗎。」

 

雖然他臉上不動聲色，仍能察覺他的笑意。儘管他讓Tom進房，卻仍沒有自我介紹。

 

他桌上的信封收件人欄位寫著 _Christopher M. Hemsworth_ 但Tom當場決定要以姓稱呼他。

 

 *

 

「所以你想怎樣？」Hemsworth問完便消失在更衣間裡，四處翻找更換的衣物。Tom在睡亂的床鋪的對面書桌前坐下。房內擺設很稀疏，雜物極少：幾堆搖搖欲墜的書籍雜誌，以及牆上一張澳洲地圖。Hemsworth沒有室友；房間另一端的床鋪已被扒得精光。

 

「你跟David一樣是戲劇社的？」

 

正在觀察Hemsworth書架上書籍名稱的Tom抬起視線。人們空閒時讀的書通常會洩漏他是怎樣的人，但Hemsworth既有Koenraad Elst又有兩本平裝版《星際之門：亞特蘭提斯》電影小說，所以Tom不知道該如何判斷。

 

「我是社長。」Tom答應道。「對。」

 

「嗯。他說你會來找我。老實說，我以為你會早點出現。」他走回房裡時，已換上袖子被剪掉的淺灰上衣以及貼合他長腿的褪色長褲。他朝Tom伸出一隻手。「你有帶嗎？」

 

「帶什── _噢！噢_ ，當然。」Tom從書包裡翻找出五十英磅。他不知道這類交易要花多少錢，但有備無患嘛。Hemsworth用很怪的眼神看著他，沒有把錢收下。

 

「買『那個』的。」Tom對他說。Hemsworth看著他的表情讓他臉頰發燙，他似乎很想笑。「買藥的？」他試探道。

 

Hemsworth仰天狂笑。他擁有成年男子的笑聲：嗓音裡沒有令人發窘的破音，醇厚如威士忌。他拍了Tom的背一掌，力道之大害Tom差點往前倒，但Hemsworth把他扶正，安撫般揉捏他的肩。「夥伴，我不知道David對你說了什麼，不過我是要幫你考過微積分的。」

 

「所以你不賣藥。」Tom說。

 

Hemsworth挑起一邊眉毛。「沒錯，我不賣藥。」他豎起一指，在Tom發言前先打斷他，然後到他書桌上堆得岌岌可危的文件裡翻找。他抽出一張紙，把上面的題目秀給Tom看。這是Tom上個月考過的同一份試卷，只不過上面的答案全是正解。「噢，噢不，我才不要看這個。不行！」Tom邊說邊激烈搖頭。「那很有可能是偷來的，我才不── _不行_ ！」他把Hemsworth的手從自己面前拍掉，轉過頭，除了牆壁以外拒絕看其他地方。

 

Hemsworth只是一個勁兒直笑，Tom握緊拳頭，暗自羞憤。下一秒，他聽見紙張摩擦沙沙聲，隨即是熟悉的床墊彈簧咯吱聲，讓他冒險回頭偷看一眼。

 

Hemsworth癱在床上，上衣往上捲，露出平坦的腹部。他看起來不像十六歲，他的身材這麼結實，還有他的男性性徵跟他該死的 _鬍渣_ 。天啊。

「所以你對用禁藥沒有意見，但卻要跟偷來的試卷解答劃清界線？」Hemsworth嗤之以鼻，搖搖頭。他稍坐起身，重心往後壓在手掌。「說真的，你們這些人。」

 

「『你們這些人』？」Tom重複道。他皺起臉。

 

「不是針對你。」Hemsworth說。「你會這樣是你的背景造成的，而我基本上並不喜歡這裡的人。不過你很幸運，金髮尤物是我的軟肋。」他露出和藹微笑，再次朝Tom伸出手。「我會收下你的買藥錢。我不兜售偷來的考卷解答，我是幫像你這樣的人家教數學。老實說，這還是第一次有人把我錯當成藥頭。我真不知道該覺得侮辱還是開心。」

 

「我──」Tom開口。他還沒想好要說什麼，不過Hemsworth省了他的麻煩，先問了問題才站起身：「你記得帶習題過來沒有？」

 

*

 

Hemsworth是那種Tom很輕易就能討厭的人：他顯然是個數學天才， _同時_ 還是划船隊隊員。Tom不常看到他是因為他總是在外面比賽，下午才來上Addison的課。就像Tom一樣，他幾乎沒什麼時間讀書，但任何一個聖巴特中學的學生都有資格這麼說。然而令人意外的是，Hemsworth的考試成績相當不錯，而Tom趁Hemsworth不在房裡時偷偷瀏覽的那幾篇小論文，讀起來也像是學位論文。

 

太違和了，一個常常穿萊卡服的傢伙居然能像政治家一樣寫出立論紮實的文章。這實在太不公平了。不該有人是運動神經好，頭腦也好的。根據數據統計，你不是腦筋靈活，就是四肢發達。

 

「你考得怎樣？」當週接近週末他們見面時Hemsworth問道。他們每節課Tom都要花上十英鎊，課程時間從一小時到一整天不等，視Hemsworth心情而定。他如果被作業海淹沒時就沒這麼好心，不過整體而言他會特別留意每週至少要幫Tom上一次課。

 

「我不覺得有進步。」Tom垂頭喪氣地說。他放下肩上的背包，在Hemsworth對面坐下。

 

角落邊桌是Tom在圖書館裡最喜歡的位置；光線很好，陽光從窗戶透進來，照亮空氣中的微塵，而且週末時這裡也比較不擠。邊桌也在圖書館員的視線範圍之外，一部分被雜誌架遮蔽，也就是說他隨時可以小睡片刻，或是吃點零食，而不會被抓到。

 

看來Hemsworth也發現了這點，因為他把三明治裝在夾鏈袋裡帶來了。

 

「你又忘記進位了嗎？」Hemsworth縮肩趴在桌上問道。他體格比Tom壯碩，而由於他老是彎腰駝背，Tom猜他實際身高應該比看起來還高。Tom懂那種感覺，因為他比同年紀的人都要高，但卻缺乏撐得起身高的優雅從容；在這副過大的軀體裡他總是感覺笨拙而不自在，所以他盡量低著頭。

 

Hemsworth按了按自動筆，朝他搖頭，鬍渣因此微微反射陽光。「我不是一直告訴你嗎，老兄──要進位。」

 

他的笑容非常溫柔，笑得眼睛都不見了，然後他說：「好吧，拿來給我看看。」通常這就是Tom把考卷推過桌面給他的時間點。只不過Hemsworth卻繞過桌角，隨興彎腰越過Tom的肩膀往下看，他站的距離遠得讓Tom沒立場叫他退後，但又近得讓Tom能感覺他的體熱。Hemsworth伸手撐在桌上，他身上那件學校發的運動服上的拉繩於是輕拂Tom的肩。Tom用眼角餘光往上偷瞄他的臉，又看見那抹微笑揚起了Hemsworth的嘴角。

 

Hemsworth發出思考的哼聲，伸出一指沿著試題往下滑，Tom的大部分運算算式都讓他嘖嘖彈舌。很討厭，又很丟臉，不過Tom知道他是來幫忙的。

 

「你荷包要大失血了。」Hemsworth說完，一屁股坐在桌子上，手臂環胸但視線一直沒從題目上移開。「你的算式呀，朋友，簡直亂七八糟。還有，你這裡用錯公式了。你看。」他用指尖敲了敲考卷。

 

「我沒有錢了。」Tom囁嚅，頓覺難堪。他把自己的零用錢一大部分都花在冬季公演的文宣上了；戲劇社並沒有製作預算，也不像划船隊那麼有吸引力，每年都能獲得可觀的補助金。Tom只想要做出一部好戲來證明戲劇社的存在有其價值，但實在太難了，特別是在根本沒人甩他的狀況下。

 

                                        

聽見他坦白，Hemsworth愣了一秒，接著垂下視線，大剌剌看向Tom手腕。Tom有點遲疑，開始拉扯過長的羊毛衫袖口想掩蓋腕上手錶，但Hemsworth伸手堅定扣住他手臂，阻止他的動作。

 

Hemsworth抬起他的手腕，仔細端詳他的錶，他的袖子因此往下滑，堆積在手肘處。這錶價格不菲，而且自戰前就在Tom家族裡流傳。Hemsworth現正像個當鋪老闆一樣盯著它直瞧，令他格外惴惴不安。

 

「好吧。」Hemsworth緩緩地說，然後低聲輕笑。「那我就拿你的手錶當抵押了。」

 

Tom咬著牙，但Hemsworth這樣撥弄他錶帶上的扣環，害他很難保持憤怒。他的手指很修長，由於划船的關係，手上有幾處脫皮，且因長繭而粗糙。他的動作迅速、確實，轉眼間已從Tom腕上取下手錶，安安穩穩放進自己口袋裡。

 

Tom突然覺得身體不太舒服。「我會妥善保管的。」Hemsworth拍拍他的背向他保證。接著他在Tom身旁蹲坐，拿出一疊白紙，對Tom擠眉弄眼，示意他開始上課。

 

「我太笨了，我一輩子也進不了劍橋。」一個鐘頭後，Tom抱著頭哀怨道。他疲勞地按壓已經開始隱隱作痛的太陽穴。

 

Hemsworth沒有搭理他，而是離開Tom身側。接著Tom聽見塑膠摩擦聲，抬頭只見Hemsworth正用塑膠尺把三明治切成兩半。他弄得亂七八糟；拇指跟手掌沾滿了果醬。

 

「三明治？」Hemsworth朝Tom的方向舉起半邊三明治問道。「夾花生醬的。」他舔了舔拇指。

 

「花生醬加果醬？」Tom好奇地歪著頭，Hemsworth只是聳了聳肩，神情羞赧。

 

Tom接受了三明治與其背後的意涵──對方想要和解──然後開始仔細剝掉吐司邊。他掉了一堆麵包屑在試卷上，所以他把考卷推到一邊。剝完後，他那半三明治也縮水了不少，所以他很節省地吃了起來，小口小口小心翼翼地嚙咬，直到最後只剩下他沒能切掉的一丁點吐司邊。

 

「 _啊_ 。」Hemsworth看著他說。

 

Tom本能地抹了抹臉頰，這已經是反射動作了，只要任何人用Hemsworth現在的眼神看他時，他就會這麼做。這是小時候遭人霸凌的後遺症，之後他就被送進寄宿學校了；他最討厭這種蒙在鼓裡，似乎只有自己沒察覺某件極端明顯的事情的感覺。「我臉上沾到了嗎？ _什麼啦_ ？」

 

Hemsworth搖搖頭。然而他眼裡閃爍著光芒，而Tom不知該如何解讀。他張大嘴咬下手中三明治，狼吞虎嚥，三口便吞完。

 

*

 

身為校刊主編，Tom必須得掌握全局，監督各種瑣碎細節。Tom盡可能地事必躬親，因為到頭來這樣發生的問題比較少；如果事情結果不符合他的期望，除了自己之外，他也沒有別人可以怪罪。圓滿完成工作所帶來的成就感比什麼都高，特別是當一切都歸功於你的時候。

 

下一期縮放報的主題是即將來臨的校際競賽，對手是聖多諾凡中學，他們年年來作客，除了橄欖球跟划船之外，每一種項目都擊敗聖巴特中學。上學期校刊已經採訪過橄欖球隊了，所以根據票選結果，多數意見認為這次非專訪划船隊不可。Tom陪著社員去看划船隊練習，大清早就像趕羊一樣把大家催到湖邊，據說練習從早上六點就開始了。

 

天氣很冷，他們全身上下包緊緊，用推車拖著自攝影社借來的器材，如小鴨仔一般搖搖擺擺走往湖岸，畢竟沒人說過這是件光鮮亮麗的差事。Tom帶著筆和筆記簿，還有用來提振士氣的一瓶熱茶。社員怨聲載道，不過還是認份地拖著腳往前走，直到能看見划船隊為止。

 

Tom幾乎立刻認出站在船槳邊伸展暖身的Hemsworth。他穿戴著划船裝備，身處於跟他體格與穿著都一模一樣的男孩群裡，開懷大笑。眼前形象與平時認知的他完全不同，實在太突兀了。

 

Tom馬上闔起筆記簿，塞進口袋裡。他邁步走向划船隊，想跟教練說幾句話，但突然停下腳步，注意力被朝他這裡慢跑過來，中途攔截他的Hemsworth吸走。

 

Hemsworth雙手叉腰，把Tom從頭到腳、又從腳到頭打量一番。「你來這裡做啥。」他問道，直到看見Tom背後聚集的整隊人馬；他雙眉挑得老高，幾乎消失在髮線裡。「你也是校刊社的？」

 

「主編。」Tom證實道，Hemsworth嗓音裡的驚訝情緒激得他忍不住挺直了腰桿。

 

「我早該發覺的。」Hemsworth輕聲低笑。Tom不確定他這話是不是好的意思，但後來決定不管怎樣他都不在乎。「你看起來有那個樣子。」

 

Tom還沒機會要他說明清楚，他已伸手指向Tom肩上掛著的保溫瓶，「嘿－能不能給我來一點那裡面的－對，謝啦。」遂旋開瓶蓋。他微笑著舉杯沾唇，蒸煙裊裊。接著他眨著眼，試探般舔了舔下唇。「沒加牛奶。」他說。不是問句。

 

Tom嗤之以鼻。「哪有人用牛奶玷汙茶的，你神經病啊。茶就應該品嚐原味。」

 

Hemsworth不可置信地看著他。「在你們國家，也許這叫作『玷汙』，但在我故鄉，我們叫它作『升級』。而且什麼東西加了牛奶都能升級。你沒聽過珍珠奶茶嗎？」

 

「煩耶。」Tom說。「還我。」他不必從Hemsworth手中奪回茶杯，因為對方自動交出杯子，然後開懷大笑，友好地敲了Tom肩膀一拳。他後方的其他划船隊員已經開始脫掉運動棉衫，換上專用裝備，準備下水。教練高喊Hemsworth名字，而他揮了揮手，頭也沒回。

 

「在叫我了。」他擠眉弄眼對著Tom說。「該走了，我們晚點見？午餐怎麼樣？」

 

Tom心不在焉地點點頭，揉著剛被Hemsworth揍的地方，微微縮了縮肩膀。「我寢室。」Hemsworth朗聲說，然後小跑步加快，往船塢奔去。

 

Eddie挨近，相機還掛在他脖子上。「你認識他嗎？」

 

「你說私底下嗎？」

 

Tom聳聳肩，把雙手夾在腋下取暖。

 

*

 

Eddie拍的照片大部分都太模糊又失焦，不過少數幾張只要稍微修一修還算有救，所以Tom決定收工。以往他們訪問過的運動員大多對他們愛理不理的，而這次他們從幾位划船手口中抄錄下一兩句錦言佳句，至少不是空手而歸。

 

簡短會議解散後，Tom回到Rawley 宿舍，跳上床，鞋子跟毛線帽也沒脫，就這樣睡了約半小時。他疲憊地醒來，睡眼惺忪地用漱了漱口，動身前往Thompson宿舍，大廳擠滿了喧嘩吵鬧的新生，路線跟他們反方向的Tom用手肘開路。時值週末，大家可以自由地做想做的事情，但Tom的目標只有一個：成績進步。

 

Tom敲了Hemsworth的房門，沒有回應，於是理直氣壯地走進去。Hemsworth出外時很少鎖門，聲稱除了Steven Morrissey的親筆簽名自傳之外沒什麼值錢的東西可偷的。Tom看了看四周，認為他說的不算錯：房內到處堆著待洗衣物，而Hemsworth的海軍藍與純白條紋領帶歪歪扭扭繞住立燈燈頸。一台舊型 _Dell_ 筆電擱在書桌上，電源線還插在牆上的插座裡，發出休眠模式的嗡嗡聲。Tom坐上Hemsworth的床，書包扔在地板。不一會兒他就睡著了。

 

他醒來時，房內被傍晚朦朧的玫瑰色陽光所覆蓋。Hemsworth在他身邊睡得很熟，臉轉向一邊，背對Tom，癱軟側躺著。他的呼吸很平穩；看來他已經睡著好一陣子了。他們蓋著同一條棉被，Hemsworth稍微移動身體，腳從棉被角落伸出一點點，Tom發現他穿著不成雙的襪子。如果Tom是他自稱的那種人，他應該靜靜溜出房，回Rawley宿舍等晚餐的鐘響呼喚大家到飯廳用膳。之後他會沖個澡，開始寫哲學報告，晚上十一點時大口喝下晚茶，然後刷牙就寢。

 

但光想到要做這些事情就讓他覺得很疲憊，所以他閉上雙眼。睡得香甜的Hemsworth開始打鼾，Tom鬆開緊抓棉被的手，任睡意拉下眼皮。

 

*

 

目前的製作經費大約是二十英鎊，用委婉的措辭來說，實在令人洩氣。Tom拚死拚活維持戲劇社的營運，因為在眾多光環耀眼的運動類社團面前，戲劇社很容易被遺忘。棋藝社在學校至少還有幾位校方行政人員支持，但是去年Tom搬演慾望街車時，卻只有十二個觀眾，其中一人還是學校的清潔工。

 

他們今年狀況格外窘迫，全社只剩十名社員，而且大部分都沒有Tom那麼全心投入。

 

Tom發起募款，經過社團指導老師的同意，在校園裡擺攤販售一盒三英鎊的手工餅乾。以一群笨手笨腳的青少年烤出來的畸形餅乾而言，價格有點高昂，但是David說賣點不是餅乾的形狀或味道，而是他們製作過程中投注的心意。

 

話雖如此，生意仍然不甚興隆，顧客稀稀落落。

 

有人一掌拍在Tom耳邊的桌面，他猛然驚醒，頓了一會兒才察覺自己剛才趴在桌上睡著了，而且他手臂內側可能有一小灘口水。近來他常常這樣，在奇怪的地方昏睡又驚醒，像個猝睡症患者。

 

他眨眼好幾次，讓眼睛適應光線，看見Hemsworth站在他面前，手插在口袋裡，制服領帶鬆垮垮地繞著頸根。他的牛津襯衫沒有紮進去，明顯違反服儀規定。Tom窺見他喉頭的銀色十字架，儘管他十分確定Hemsworth絕非虔誠教徒。

 

「這是做啥的？」Hemsworth笑出了微渦，一屁股坐在桌上，大聲唸出餅乾盒上的標籤，害Tom的臉頰跟脖子都要燒起來了。「糖甘蜜甜：有使命的手工餅乾。」他幾乎掩不住笑。「一盒多少錢？」

 

「非賣品。」Tom厲聲說。Hemsworth伸手欲再拿一盒，但Tom把它從他手臂下搶過來，放在自己身旁的餅乾盒堆上方。

 

「你歧視我嗎？」Hemsworth佯裝遭到冒犯的語氣。「別這樣嘛，Tomo。我們不是朋友嗎？」

 

「不要──誰教你這樣叫我的？你──不要這樣。」他嘆了口氣，頭埋進手裡。這天實在太漫長了。今天星期五，週末就在眼前，他卻有一籮筐事情還沒做。Tom正想確認時間，才想起他的手錶被Hemsworth拿走了。

 

「我惹你生氣了。」Hemsworth察覺道。他伸手拍Tom的肩膀，而當Hemsworth的拇指往上碰觸到他耳殼，Tom渾身一僵。這動作純屬意外，不過卻無法解釋Tom為什麼因此一陣顫慄。

 

Hemsworth沒有發現，他把手插回口袋裡，繼續平常的駝背姿勢。他的率性可說是種優點；像他這樣的人對任何事情都不在乎，卻能活得盡興愉快，Tom非常羨慕這種特質。

 

「回頭見。」Hemsworth點點頭。他舉起拇指，比出世界各地的白癡都愛用的手勢，祝福Tom生意昌隆，旋即消失在操場露天看台後方。幾分鐘後，他領著一群人回來，Tom認出他們是划船隊的選手。除了髮型一模一樣之外，他們臉上全掛著心不甘情不願的表情，拖著沉重腳步走在Hemsworth後頭，好似被他逼來送死一般。

Hemsworth伸臂搭上其中兩個人──Tom決定叫他們半斤跟八兩──把他們拖近身邊，捏了捏他們肩頭。

 

「我帶了幾個朋友過來。」他伏在Tom的桌上讓彼此視線等高，用旁人都聽得見的音量高聲耳語道。「我們都想要買一點你們的…… _產品_ 。多少錢來著？三鎊？」他環視眾人，舉手搓了搓手指。顯然大家都很清楚來此的目的，雖然看起來並不怎麼贊成。「快點，各位，錢拿出來。我知道你們這群敗類的口袋都很深啦，哈哈，不錯呦，還有你Alfonso──」

 

集體發了陣牢騷之後，他們交出現金──Tom數了數，一疊七張皺皺的五鎊紙鈔，比社團前三天募到的款項總額還多。Tom給他們十四盒餅乾。他們把餅乾傳來傳去，很有禮貌地道了謝，之後散成三三兩兩的小群人，各自走開。

 

只有Hemsworth還逗留原地，手裡拎著形狀歪七扭八的餅乾，試探般咬了一小口，瞇起眼。他開始長鬍子了──下顎與喉頭一層淺淺的鬍鬚讓Tom感覺無比自卑。但那鬍渣也讓他覺得渴，隱約感覺一股潮紅即將發端，於是他揉了揉後頸。

 

「其實還滿好吃的。」Hemsworth事後補充般說道。然後，因為他保持嚴肅的時間無法超過一分鐘：「你們獲得烘焙之神的賜福了。願烘焙之神千秋萬世繁榮昌盛。」他把剩下的餅乾塞進嘴裡，碎屑沾得整個下巴都是，接著笑了笑，開始倒退走。

 

走到一定距離之外，他轉過身，背對著Tom揮了揮手。

 

Tom在開始揮手回應之前阻止了自己。

 

*

 

Hemsworth簡直無所不在：通常Tom只有在需要家教的時候才會見到他，但近來他似乎四處佔領地盤。午餐時他在餐廳角落裡，領口塞著一條餐巾，一邊讀 _人性論_ 一邊窸窸窣窣喝著南瓜湯；幾天後他跟一群朋友坐在看台上，一包花生傳來傳去，不斷騷擾球場上正跟聖多諾文中學進行練習賽的橄欖球隊。

 

看台另一端的Hemsworth恰巧對上了Tom的視線，沖著他一笑，點頭致意。

 

如此饒富興味的一週，壓軸的是浴室奇遇，Tom罕見地決定在公共浴室關門前半小時才去沖澡，而Hemsworth也在其中一間淋浴間裡，五音不全地唱著比伯軍曹寂寞芳心俱樂部。

 

Tom認得他的嗓音，還有那懶洋洋的腔調。他唱起歌來像是吞了起司刨絲器一樣，旋律粗礪刮人。Tom急急忙忙沖洗，極端意識到Hemsworth人就在浴室裡，因此一直不停查看浴簾，以防Hemsworth在他脫光光的狀態下跑來跟他搭話。這想法很蠢，簡直是疑神疑鬼、被害妄想了，不過並不代表不可能發生。Hemsworth行事作風就跟彩券號碼一樣無法預測；還是別冒險的好。

 

Tom洗完澡，踏進換衣區，因為浴室突然變得很安靜，他以為Hemsworth已經走了，但突然有人說：「欸。」然後紮紮實實在他光溜溜的屁股上拍了一掌。

 

「 _啥_ 。」Tom說。他笨拙地轉了個圈，毛巾緊緊扣在身前，心跳在胸口快得像電鑽一樣。因為太著急，他踢到長椅，差點絆倒，但Hemsworth及時伸出一手把他穩穩拉住，避免他摔個狗吃屎；另一手則扶著Tom的腰，儘管Tom全身赤裸，濕漉漉地直往地上滴水。

 

「嘿。」Hemsworth溫柔地說。「放輕鬆，是我啦。你還好吧？」

 

「你害我差點心臟病發。」Tom斥責。「怎麼可能好？」他閉上眼，逼自己平復氣息，但Hemsworth靠得這麼近，只讓狀況更糟。「呃啊。我恨你。放開我。」

 

「抱歉囉。」Hemsworth笑著說。他聽起來一點都不抱歉，不過他沒有多說什麼便放開Tom，眼神很明顯從Tom的臉往下滑，在更下方處徘徊。Tom感覺自己正被打量，所以他在腰部圍了條毛巾，轉過身，背對Hemsworth。有一滴水從他兩塊肩胛骨的中央往下溜，令他渾身顫抖，這才發現其實是Hemsworth正在用手指描繪他的一塊塊脊椎骨。

 

「你身上好多雀斑。」Hemsworth的聲音聽起來像是敬畏也像是不可置信。他往後退一步，給Tom多一點空間。

 

「是喔。」Tom順利展現他的好口才，臉也一路紅到髮根。他不知道該不該感覺遭冒犯；這句話根本意義不明。

 

然後Hemsworth換了話題，這也不意外；他斜倚在背後的儲物櫃上，雙臂交叉胸前。身為在場唯一赤身裸體的人，處境實在艱難，所以Tom開始在他的沐浴用品袋裡翻來翻去，讓雙手有點事情做。他的手不停發抖，緊張地流手汗。

 

「你的微積分怎樣了？」Hemsworth說。

 

「喔，你知道的。」Tom的回答語焉不詳。

 

「你有沒有記得進位啊？我老是告訴你要記得進位，但你老是忘記。」

 

Tom翻了個白眼。Hemsworth大概覺得自己很幽默，但是根本不好笑。Tom覺得後頸詭異地發燙，不過整段對話中，他正眼都不肯瞧Hemsworth一眼。

 

Tom不小心把體香劑掉在地上，Hemsworth蹲下替他撿起來。「喏。」他遞還給他，同時站起身，兩人幾乎鼻尖相碰。近看Hemsworth的眼眸，碧藍得幾乎令人不安。他應該跟Tom年紀相仿，但他的額頭已經出現淺淺的紋路。

 

「別緊張嘛。這裡只有我們兩人而已。」他說。

 

「那就別說得好像你要對我出手一樣。」Tom憤恨說著，惡狠狠地拿體香劑往腋下抹，接著穿反了上衣。

 

「抱歉。」Hemsworth大笑，卻沒有否認Tom的控訴。「不過我說真的，Tom，你得把公式記牢，不然你的成績會很難看。」

 

*

 

接下來是兵荒馬亂的兩星期；Tom必須完成 _仲夏夜之夢_ 的改編劇本，還得親手挑出下一期 _縮放報_ 要刊登的照片。他的微積分成績看似有點進步，可那是因為Hemsworth幫他寫了一部份的習題，不過眼看另一次段考即將到來，他很擔心他的期末成績。

 

學期才剛過半，但他的微積分沒有任何起色；他的所有進步都只是一連串早夭的嘗試。Hemsworth拿題目給他練習時，他就能考得很好，可是在課堂上，他完全跟不上Addison的教學。他想把一切都怪在Hemsworth頭上，都是因為他不耐煩的嘆息聲讓Tom覺得自己是白癡，不過他心裡清楚自己也有責任：他根本無法專心讀書，而也許是時候該認清事實了──微積分會害死他。Tom想進入夢想的大學，唯一的障礙就是微積分。他不想屈就杜倫大學；他一路走來這麼努力，絕不能接受排名低於牛津跟劍橋的學校。

 

凌晨三點，Tom終於崩潰，將鉛筆往牆上一扔，把從晚餐後一直寫到現在的考卷揉爛。他回過神後才發現自己人已經在Thompson 宿舍裡，身上穿著舒適的家居服，腳上運動鞋沾滿雜草和泥巴。

 

「我總覺得這好像成了什麼流行趨勢。」Hemsworth招呼道，但Tom沒心情開玩笑，用肩膀撞開他，進了門。他臉朝下倒在空床上，壓著床墊放聲大叫，拳頭死死掐著泡棉床墊，指甲床都開始發疼。他聽見自己的哭聲，才察覺自己的臉已被淚水沾濕，他猛力坐起，抬起手背奮力抹眼。

 

「Tom。」Hemsworth說。他從來沒有像這樣叫他的名字過，如此溫柔而嚴肅。他朝床邊走來，但頓時停下腳步，彷彿突然回過神。「怎麼了？」他改而問道。

 

老實說，是很多東西攪和在一起所造成的：壓力、疲倦，在這麼低潮的時候Tom感覺孤立無援。他痛恨所有人與所有事物。他沒有對Hemsworth說這些，Hemsworth只是一直看著他，臉上掛著難以解讀的表情。那不能算是同情，但是那無法名狀的表情讓Tom再次轉過身面牆，好讓Hemsworth看不見他哭泣的樣子。

 

他感覺肩膀被人拍了一下，過一會兒才抬頭查看，半閉著滿是淚水的雙眼。Hemsworth蹲在床邊，右手舉著一支不織布手偶。Tom知道這手偶是誰：精心修整的八字鬍、微高的髮際線，還有蓬蓬的緞製環狀領，全都很明顯。

 

「如果你開始朗誦莎士比亞，我發誓──」

 

Hemsworth聳聳肩，把莎士比亞手偶歪向一旁。「你也知道我這人沒文化，我才背不出什麼莎士比亞。」他拿起手偶，滑稽地左右移動，用力點它的頭，像個瘋子一樣。「我在巷口那間慈善二手商店裡發現它，就買下來了。我本來想拿它當獎品來鼓勵你考好一點，不過後來我自己想把它留著。」

 

儘管心情不好，Tom還是笑了出來，而Hemsworth也報以微微一笑。Tom徒勞地揉著眼，又揉出了一些淚水。被Hemsworth看見自己哭得像個小孩，Tom應該要覺得丟臉，但現在羞恥已經太遲了；他們已經過了那條線了。

 

然後，「我可以在這裡待一會兒嗎？」Tom吞下差點冒出的啜泣。「我不會吵你──我只需要一點時間遠離，遠離一切吧我猜。」

 

Hemsworth的回答是聳肩。他對什麼事情都很悠哉淡定，簡直氣死人，可是Tom直到現在才能欣賞他的這份特質。他的臉頰上有淺淺的枕頭痕跡，好幾撮頭髮翹起，前面、旁邊、後面。眼前的Hemsworth正靜靜地望著Tom，讓Tom幾乎不敢呼吸，跟平常Tom習慣看到的他似乎是兩個不同世界的人；平常的他嘴裡有食物仍開懷大笑，還會拿花生殼丟路人。感覺好像在作夢，外面的光線因窗戶上的露水而朦朧，儘管寒冷，Hemsworth仍光著腳，他的腳趾在淡紫色地毯上更顯蒼白；也許Tom根本就睡著了。也許他人其實不在這裡，而是趴臥在自己的書桌前。

 

然後Hemsworth說，「請便吧，夥伴。」然後拔下手偶，無預警地朝Tom方向丟。Tom伸手往空中有氣無力地一抓，差點漏接。他一時興起，把手偶枕在臉頰下，閉上眼。它的不織布很柔軟，因為多年使用而磨損，微微散發老舊櫥櫃獨有的黴味。他糢糢糊糊間想起了小時候在雨中玩耍的情景。

 

「你可以把那個小傢伙帶回去。」他聽見Hemsworth的聲音從稍遠的地方傳來。「我看得出來他最近有點寂寞。」

 

「是嗎？」Tom不假思索地低喃。「謝謝。」

 

Hemsworth沒有回應。一個鐘頭之後Tom醒來，才發現自己剛剛睡著了，他身上蓋著厚重的毛毯，房內充滿了Hemsworth快速打字的聲音──喀、喀、喀、喀啦喀啦。這其中有某種韻律，幾乎能將他催眠。

 

Tom將視線從牆上移開，翻身側躺。默默望著他。

 

*

 

划船是聖巴特中學第二受歡迎的運動，所以他們對上聖帕斯卡中學的第一場比賽熱度遠比Tom過去任何一場，應該說所有的棋藝競賽都要高得多。他們還有一大群秩序雜亂無章、嘎嘎叫的迷弟，揮舞著自製旗幟，懸掛印有學校代表色的布條。

 

學校因此停課一天，這就表示全校至少有一半以上的學生正擠在岸邊大喊加油。Tom並不是特別愛校，不過他很懂支持自家隊伍的重要性。他有氣無力地揮著旗幟，身後人群把他往前推，他用手肘拐了後方的人一記。

 

Eddie── _縮放報_ 的副編輯──舉起戴著手套的手圍在嘴邊，大聲喊他男友的名字。他男友名叫Rafik，是從孟買來的轉學生，據說有皇室貴族的血統還是什麼的。Rafik聽不見他的聲音，但Eddie仍繼續大聲叫了好幾次。他跳上跳下，瘋狂揮舞手臂，差點打到Tom。「Rafik！這裡！」

 

雖然如此，總之今天是戶外透氣的好日子，大家似乎也都感染了好心情。

 

今天氣溫不算太冷，不需要圍圍巾，陽光也終於在數週以來首次露臉。划船選手正在暖身，群眾陷入瘋狂。這在一間全是男孩的學校裡並不算奇怪。學生中有不少是同性或雙性戀，或者有些是特別具有實驗精神，至於Tom則還處與自我探索的階段。他對於Hemsworth有些看法，不過他努力不要太深入思考，畢竟到目前為止Tom對Hemsworth的假設和臆測全都被他給推翻了。他這人實在很難定義。為了省麻煩，Tom乾脆不去想他，儘管他就站在正對面的船塢，身穿灰色上衣與緊身短褲，在低溫中單腳交換跳著。

 

比賽戰況頗為清楚直接，前半段由聖帕斯卡中學領先，但聖巴特中學後來居上。划船手用盡全力划，舵手則大吼指令。他們的技巧無懈可擊，他們的配速更是完美，船艇如刀鋒急速劃開水面，搖晃著往前衝，號角響起，示意比賽結束。

 

果不其然，地主隊獲勝，而不用說，接下來一整天大家都在狂歡慶祝勝利。群眾的歡呼喧鬧震耳欲聾，所以Tom派了Eddie去幫勝利隊伍拍照，自己則躲回寢室寫他的小論文。他安安靜靜地寫了一個小時，才剛把作業印出來，就聽見敲門聲。

 

「我到處找你。」Hemsworth劈頭就說，接著把身後的門踢上。Tom坐在旋轉椅上，轉過身面向他。Hemsworth身上是跟聖帕斯卡中學比賽前穿的那件灰色汗衫。幸好他腿上穿著的是長褲，只有膝蓋處有幾道設計過的破洞，展露叛逆氣質；他頸上掛著亮晶晶的金牌。

 

「恭喜。」Tom說，但Hemsworth揮手制止他，拿出一瓶Jack Daniels威士忌放在書桌上。這酒是半滿的。

 

「八成稀釋過了。」Hemsworth發現Tom在觀察酒瓶，便解釋道。「但酒精終究是酒精，是吧？」

 

Tom挑起一邊眉毛，關上筆電。「是吧。」他說。

 

「你剛才是在寫作業嗎？我以為今天放假。」

 

Tom聳了下單邊肩膀，Hemsworth則開始隨機觸碰房裡的東西。Hemsworth並不是沒來過他的房間──他們的家教課常常換地點──但這是他第一次在閒暇時來，而且他們沒有安排任何課程。他的指尖輕輕劃過Tom的書本標題，然後是掛在門後鉤子上的皺皺的校服，接下來，讓Tom有點驚訝地，他摸了摸Tom從平價商店買來後架在書櫃旁的紅色玩具鋼琴。「真有趣。」他沉吟道，接著按下一個琴鍵。然後他暗自微笑。

 

「我想要早點開始寫我的小論文。」Tom說，雖然他知道他不必解釋，尤其不必對Hemsworth解釋。「我還有一份報告要寫，而且我的劇本才寫不到一半。我想要做點事情；我討厭浪費時間。我待在那邊看完了比賽，不過在情況太失控之前我就先離開了。很多人一直推我。」他停下來扭了扭脖子，發現自己無話可說了。Hemsworth仍挑起單眉盯著他看，令他忍不住臉紅。

 

「你才失控吧。」Hemsworth搖著頭緩緩說道。「但我猜這是你唯一可取之處。除了成績以外，你啥都不管。」他剛才的微笑已轉為某種歪斜的笑容，拇指若有所思地輕撫著下唇。

 

這評語讓Tom不知道是該感到受傷或生氣，但這一刻似乎暗潮洶湧，所以他決定暫時先放過他。

 

最後，Hemsworth說：「你有杯子嗎？」把這一刻化為烏有。

 

*

 

「我只想說，能夠遠離內陸真是上天的恩賜。」Hemsworth口齒不清。「不過有時候還是會想念。海灘、*維吉麥，主要是食物。這裡的東西吃起來跟紙板沒兩樣；難怪你們個個都弱不禁風。」他舉起酒瓶啜了一口，發現已經空了，便將它扔進水裡。「無意冒犯。」

 

「當然。」Tom說。他早該感到冒犯，不過他自己也喝了不少，這表示從Hemsworth嘴裡吐出來的每個字聽在他耳裡都比平常好笑許多。事實證明這威士忌沒有摻水。Hemsworth認為教Tom划船是個不得了的好點子，他拖著Tom大老遠來到划船隊儲藏器材的船屋，而Tom居然連抱怨都沒有。

 

於是造就了他們目前的困境：他們身處於冷吱吱的湖中央，在黑暗中像小女孩一樣格格直笑。Hemsworth用力指著月亮，笨拙地以單手划槳，但他們已經在原地打轉了十五分鐘，而Tom的牙齒也開始打顫。

 

「板著臉孔的夜啊！漆黑的夜啊！」Hemsworth大喊。「夜啊，白天一去，你就來啦！」

 

「夜啊！夜啊！」Tom應和道。「唉呀！唉呀！唉呀！」（譯者註：語出莎翁劇作 _仲夏夜之夢_ ）

 

他們同時爆笑出聲，雖然明明沒什麼好笑的。

 

Hemsworth朝著Tom搖搖頭，輕踢他的腳。Tom根本不知道他會讀莎士比亞，但話說回來，關於Hemsworth，他不知道的可多了。

 

「你這可悲的高級莎士比亞狂。」Hemsworth說。這話從他嘴裡說出，聽來似乎也不算壞事。

 

Tom吐舌頭，手掌摩擦手肘取暖。他斷斷續續呼吸，吐出的氣息在空氣中成形。「飽讀詩書又不是我的錯。」

 

「的確。」Hemsworth全心全意贊同。「其實有種奇怪的魅力。」

「閉嘴。」Tom嗤之以鼻，下意識知道Hemsworth只是在逗他：但他的眼神讓Tom臉紅，身體也不由自主地顫抖，不是因為冷。「 _閉嘴_ 。」

 

「我剛才又沒說話。」Hemsworth反擊道。

 

Tom大笑，輕柔地踢了他的膝蓋一腳，接下來一陣打鬧──Hemsworth撲向他，朝他肋骨輕輕搔癢，Tom尖叫著推擠他的胸膛──造成小船傾覆，兩人跌進黑漆漆的湖水裡。

 

*

 

他們把船留在船塢上。Hemsworth牙齒瘋狂打顫，偷偷摸摸領路溜進浴室，而這種時間，浴室門早已鎖上，他又不知從哪裡變出了鑰匙。

 

Tom沒有多作質疑，只一個勁兒朝雙手哈暖氣。他要操心的事情還多著呢，比如他無法停止顫抖，還有他能感覺他的新鞋進了水。看來Hemsworth也無法停止顫抖：他花了好些時間笨拙摸索著門把，鑰匙不小心掉在地上，幾次失敗後才終於成功將鑰匙插入孔中。

 

終於搞定該死的門之後，他們扭開熱水想沖澡，也不知道是走什麼運，浴室裡二十多個蓮蓬頭，只有兩個能用。

 

從不在乎禮節的Hemsworth馬上踢掉鞋子，將上衣拉過頭後便開始解褲頭。Tom花了點時間端詳他脫衣服，從倒三角形的上背往下看到漸細的腰身。他有漂亮的肩膀與強健的胳膊，腿上有淺淺一層黑色毛髮，還有──

 

Tom的思緒走向讓他頓時清醒，跟著開始脫衣服。他像新生兒一樣赤裸裸地跳進淋浴間並迅速拉上浴簾，免得不小心目睹Hemsworth在水花底下扭腰擺臀，那話兒也跟著甩來甩去的模樣。 _老天爺啊_ 。

 

熱水流過Tom的肩膀，高溫讓皮膚微微發刺，他放鬆嘆了口氣。他眼睛盯著牆壁，努力忽略Hemsworth從另一端傳來的舒爽呻吟。暖意湧入筋骨，他決定允許自己輕鬆一時半刻。但這一刻持續不了太久，浴簾突然被拉開，Hemsworth踏進他的淋浴間裡。

 

「過去一點。」他抱怨道。幾撮溼髮黏在他額頭上，脖子也漲成紅色。他跟Tom一樣仍然全身發顫，不過嘴唇與臉頰看起來有些血色了。「我們兩個同時開熱水，水都變溫了。」他說。

 

「那也不是我的問題吧？出去──出──」Tom伸手推他，但又小心避免太多肢體接觸，因為他倆都赤身裸體，結局可能會非常尷尬。

 

「我有的你都有，我不懂你有什麼好大驚小怪的。」Hemsworth抓住他的手腕說道。「我小時候常跟我哥、我弟一起洗澡，用的還是澆花的水管。我們的洗澡方式跟野人一樣。」

 

Tom皺眉看他，心裡浮現的畫面讓他忍不住爆笑。Hemsworth仍抓著他的手腕，但沒有出全力，因此很容易就能掙脫。

 

「你真是神經病，Hemsworth。」Tom把水調得更熱。「徹頭徹尾、 _貨真價實_ 的神經病。」

 

「這裡不是監獄，你知道吧，所以你不必擔心我會拿銳器攻擊你。」 Hemsworth保證道。他站得好近，Tom覺得有點神智不清；這樣親近令他後頸寒毛直豎。他突然感覺一絲──說不清楚的情緒，但決定無視它，專心取暖。

 

Hemsworth玩鬧地用手肘推了推他，然後把雙手放在他兩邊肩頭，Tom幾乎能感覺到Hemsworth堅挺的乳首搔刮他的背。但他什麼也沒說，而假使Hemsworth察覺Tom反射性地稍稍往後靠，他也沒說什麼；他謹慎地後退一步，給Tom足夠的空間移動。

 

他們站在淋浴間裡，眼睛哪裡也不看，直盯著天花板。Tom這輩子從來沒有覺得如此荒唐過，直到Hemsworth輕哼起略為走音的旋律。他倆因此同時捧腹大笑，儘管Tom也搞不清楚究竟是哪裡好笑。也許他喝多了；也許Hemsworth把瘋癲傳染給他了。

 

「你皮膚好白，簡直像一輩子都住在櫥櫃裡一樣。」Hemsworth說。

 

「閉嘴。」Tom還沒笑完。「 _閉嘴_ 。」他戳了他的肩膀一記，非常用力，但混帳Hemsworth還是文風不動。

 

*

 

舞會是大家每年引頸企盼的盛事。這項在聖誕新年連假前、萬聖節之後隨即辦理的大活動，打破單調的日常，讓大家除了課業之外還能想點別的。

 

對於異性戀者而言，這是跟異性互動的好機會；對於校內其他人來說，則是髮蠟與不合身西裝的夜晚。

 

Tom在舞會前幾天寫完劇本，所以還有一點時間思考當天要穿什麼。最後他決定穿去年那套衣服：腳踝跟手腕處稍嫌短了些，畢竟他長高了好幾英吋，但也只能這樣了。他從來不很在意穿著打扮，但有一瞬間還是有點擔心自己看起來會很蠢。他甩掉這個念頭，套上西裝外套，徒勞地扯著歪一邊的領結。

 

他在體育館門口跟David會合。體育館裡裝飾著俗豔的紙彩帶與銀絲帶，地板被五顏六色的氣球淹沒，學校還請來了個無病呻吟的翻唱樂團。一切跟去年一模一樣，不過今年聖梅爾迪斯中學來了比較多女生。壁花男孩女孩們各自杵在牆角，緊張地打量著彼此。

 

Tom到場的唯一原因是想確保自己會被拍進團體照，且照片會收錄在畢業紀念冊裡。他用手指順了順暫時被馴服的鬈髮，覺得自己好虛偽。

 

「不錯嘛，Hiddleston。」David跩跩地說完，朝他行了個二指禮。「還別領結，畫龍點睛耶。 _吼吼吼～_ 」

 

Tom翻了個白眼。

 

他在場子內繞了繞，跟戲劇社的社員小聊一下，又跟校刊編輯群簡短談了幾句。大家都來了，包括屁股後面黏著男朋友的Eddie，Eddie的眼睛似乎都要變成愛心形狀了，不過至少他還記得帶相機來幫大家拍團體照。

 

派對提供的果汁飲料不像是摻了酒精，外燴餐點看起來頗有一回事，音樂也勉強還行。凡此種種似乎皆能構成美好的夜晚，但Tom總覺得自己像是透過保鮮膜在體驗一切。全部都感覺不真實，整場活動就像是美好時光的幻想，事實上處處是平庸。

 

一小時後，仍然沒什麼有趣的事發生，Tom溜出體育館，往Rawley宿舍步行回去。但一顆眼熟的後腦勺吸引了他的注意，雙腿不由自主地帶著他回到校園裡。他跟著Hemsworth走過球場看台，繞到重新整修過的禮拜堂後方，禮拜堂牆外還留著去年的鷹架。然後Hemsworth突然停下來，在草地上盤腿坐下，雙手同時掏出打火機與手捲菸草。

 

Tom躲在暗處觀察，直到Hemsworth朝他的方向彈了彈菸捲，呼了口氣。菸捲尾端在暮色中閃爍著橘紅色光芒。他又吸了口菸，舉手揮了揮，高聲喊Tom出來。「我知道你在。」他說。「不用躲了；我從這裡都能聽到你的呼吸聲。」

 

Tom漲紅了臉，但不准自己害羞。「那最好不是我想的東西。」他邊說邊從藏身處走出來：一尊長滿青苔的聖女貞德像。

 

Hemsworth笑了，而都過了這麼久，他的笑聲還是讓Tom一陣緊張。「不是。這只是你想像力虛構的東西。大概再過幾分鐘我就能把它變不見。等著瞧吧。」

 

「你會惹上麻煩的。」Tom皺著眉說。他不愛打小報告，不過假如壓力來了──

 

「還會失去我的獎學金，諸如此類。」Hemsworth快活地回答。「我知道、我知道。別擔心。這些也不是真的香菸──」

 

「老天。」Tom明白了。黑暗中，Hemsworth沖著他笑，招手要他靠近一點，而Tom像白癡一樣乖乖走過去，在草地上躺下。他學海星手腳大張仰躺，視線中的星空有一部份遭到討人厭的垂柳蔭遮蔽。他閉上眼又張開，舌頭舔過上顎，思考著。

 

「你在抽大麻。」他直截了當地說。

 

「原諒我的美式用語： _賓果_ 。」

 

Tom嗤之以鼻。「你自以為自己 _好～_ 酷。」

 

「別以為你知道我在想什麼。」Hemsworth愉快地對他說。「你根本不了解我。」他又抽了口菸，煙霧繚繞成薄紗般的雲。

 

「那就跟我說說你自己吧。」Tom說。

 

Hemsworth毫不遲疑。「你先。」

 

Tom挑起雙眉，彷彿問他， _你確定_ ，但Hemsworth只是擺擺手，示意他繼續。這裡環境很舒適，禮拜堂後面。他可以聽見自己思考。

 

Tom坐起身，雙手環抱雙腿，下巴擱在膝蓋之間。

 

「我爸媽一年前離婚。我姊跟我妹是 _天才_ 芭蕾女伶──

 

「我可沒要你跟我說你的家人。」Hemsworth忍不住打岔，輕輕揍了他的背一拳。「我是問你。跟我說你的事情。」

 

Tom扭頭看他，聳了聳肩。他鬆開領結，突然覺得需要新鮮空氣。Hemsworth今晚甚至連打扮都沒有：他穿著運動棉衫跟彈性長褲。奇怪的是，他這樣穿也很好看。唯一只缺一頂反戴的球帽。

 

「沒什麼好說的。」Tom說。

 

「當然有。」輪到Hemsworth聳了個肩。「我現在就能想到幾件事。」

 

他笑著把菸遞給Tom，省去他出言要求的麻煩。Tom從沒抽過大麻，但他想，現在開始抽跟任何時候開始都差不多。大麻的味道跟他想像的全然不同：它的味道像是某種從新鮮土壤裡長出來的東西，與大地連結在一起。

 

他們靜靜地坐了一會兒，來回傳著的菸捲逐漸縮成一小塊。Hemsworth抽了最後一口，把它捻熄在身後濕潤的草地上，接著陪Tom走回Rawley宿舍，雙手插在運動上衣前面的口袋裡。

 

「你還有嗎？」Tom隨意地問。他感覺既飄飄然又奇異的平靜。

 

「當然。」Hemsworth笑道。「我寢室裡還有幾支。怎樣？」

 

Tom給他一個意味深長的眼神，而Hemsworth不知怎麼竟不受大麻魔力的影響，奇蹟似地正確解讀他的意思。他帶路朝Thompson宿舍去，步伐比往常更慵懶，但在半途中，一個轉角，他們遇上了Ben。Ben是以前折磨Tom的惡霸，兩年前轉學到聖梅爾迪斯中學，也就是聖巴特中學半徑一百公里內唯一的男女合校。

 

Tom幾乎都忘了他了。Ben跟他那驢嘶叫一樣的笑聲。Ben跟他那垃圾態度。他與Tom擦肩而過，輕微的撞擊讓他一個踉蹌，於是他轉身想找碴。今晚他看起來似乎有點醉，但話說回來，就算沒有酒精的幫助，平常的他行為也像個醉漢。「注意一點，喂──」他說到一半，目光停在Tom臉上。

 

「是你。」突然間，他的眼神變得銳利。「Tomo。」他說。「Tomo the Homo。」他的笑聲跟兒童一樣惡毒又幼稚，有些事情就是不會變。

 

Tom無視他，跟在Hemsworth後面繼續走，但Ben開始一遍遍吟誦著那糟糕的綽號。他覺得讓Hemsworth聽到很丟臉，所以加快腳步，伸手拉他的手腕，但Hemsworth輕輕抽回手。

 

「我沒想到你還在這間學校。你之前不是精神崩潰了嗎？」

 

「你認識他嗎？」Hemsworth突然轉身問道。

 

「是，很不幸。」Tom低聲咕噥。「不要理他。他遲早會走開的。他以前是我室友，他會把我的書全部藏起來。他到處造謠，說我是同性戀，所以大家開始叫我Tomo the Homo，叫了將近一年，之後他轉走了。後來我參選棋藝社的社長，這個稱號也逐漸消失。」

 

「天啊。」Hemsworth用鼻子呼氣。「 _真的_ ？」

 

Tom聳聳肩。一切都是過眼雲煙了，所以他可以面不改色地述說往事。他接受過心理治療。他不會繼續糾結下去。這是段令人厭惡的過往，沒錯──但就像他的心理醫師說的，這樣的經歷會讓他更堅強，讓他的未來更光亮。這會讓他的視野更寬廣。不過有的時候Tom還是會希望媽媽當時是親自跟他聊，而不是幫他請個鐘點費三十英鎊、領有證照的專業人士。

 

「這是你男友嗎？」Ben挑釁道。Hemsworth走到他面前大約兩英吋左右站定，這時他終於閉嘴。Tom有種不好的預感，但在他能反應以前，Hemsworth已經伸手抓住Ben的雙肩，臉上露出祥和的微笑。

 

「你這個海獺臉智障。」語畢，他賞對方一記頭錘。

 

親眼目睹Ben吃痛的樣子讓Tom感到不可思議的痛快。

 

*

Hemsworth又點了一管大麻菸來壓頭疼。他單手捧著額頭呻吟，然後仰起頭將煙圈吐進空中。

 

在Ben有機會告狀之前，他們先躲在他的寢室裡。Tom不認為Ben會去告發他們──他自尊心太高，八成不屑做這麼低級的事情──不過目前這是讓Tom名正言順出現在他房間裡的藉口。

 

Tom不想走回Rawley宿舍，畢竟剛才發生那些事情之後，就這樣回宿舍似乎稍嫌虎頭蛇尾，何況Hemsworth剛才 _的確_ 很隱晦地答應過要分他一點大麻。

 

也許Tom已經茫了，他覺得自己像是透過新的濾鏡看世界，萬物突然成了特藝彩色手法拍攝的電影，他也無法阻止自己的嘴巴冒出不該說的話。

 

「剛才謝謝你。」他在Hemsworth腳邊坐下，身體往背後的牆靠，抬起膝蓋，笑容藏在雙臂之後。

 

「我才不是為你做的，你這虛榮鬼。」Hemsworth閉著一隻眼。「我撞他是因為他很吵。」

 

「嗯嗯。」Tom說。「但還是謝謝你。」

 

Hemsworth不置可否地哼了一聲，算是回應。他把菸暫時擱置在違禁品紅牛能量飲料罐上，接著略為笨拙地爬到床尾，坐在Tom身旁。他用肩膀撞Tom的肩膀，露出溫柔的笑容說：「你看你。打著漂亮的領結，還抹了水果香味的髮蠟。 _老天哪_ 。」

 

「你看起來像個混混。」Tom輕鬆回擊。

 

「你還以為我兜售禁藥。」Hemsworth提醒他。「我們第一次見面的時候。所以我不意外你會這麼想。」

 

Tom輕哼，注意力轉回自己大腿，閉上眼。Hemsworth手放在他膝蓋上，讓他抬起眼。他沒有把他推開，但他也沒有任何別的舉動，這彷彿是他這一生的隱喻。他今年十六歲；他等著事情發生在他身上。

 

「我想我們嚴重低估了我們初次見面的尷尬程度。」Hemsworth說完，捏了捏他的膝蓋。「噢，嘿，你的手錶還在我這。」他拉起袖子給Tom看，Tom仰頭大笑，後腦輕輕碰撞牆壁。然後他的心臟差點從肋骨間迸出來，因為Hemsworth突然伸手勾住他的下巴。冷不防的舉動，因為當然了，Hemsworth就是這樣運作的。Tom不知道他怎麼還會感到意外。

 

Hemsworth咧開嘴笑出了整排牙齒，然後額頭貼上他的額頭。他用鼻子磨蹭Tom的臉頰，指節輕輕摩娑他的下顎。這樣柔情似水的動作真不適合他。他觸摸Tom，彷彿他很脆弱，彷彿他是玻璃製品。「我可能有點腦震盪。」他開玩笑道，但Tom揪住他運動服領口兩條綁帶把他往前拉，咬牙切齒朝著他的臉說：「你能不能停──你能不能正經一點？」

 

「抱歉。我滿腦子都是想把我的嘴放在你的嘴上還有我的屌──」

 

「噢，拜託閉嘴。」Tom說。「 _閉嘴_ 。」

 

「好吧。」Hemsworth讓步。他伸出手，輕柔地撫摸Tom臉龐，接著吻他，一次，兩次；第三次很長，分開時Tom的嘆息使他全身顫抖蜷曲，感到一陣異乎尋常的熱。感覺有點像是喝醉：一切事物同時間變得清晰又夢幻。

 

「我以為我早就摸清你了，但你總不停讓我感到意外。」Tom說完之後就被Hemsworth壓在身下，他的重量使他動彈不得。Hemsworth把臉靠得更近一些，用拇指撫摩Tom的下唇，直到Tom嘴唇微啟，開始用嘴呼吸。

 

然後他又吻了Tom一次，溫柔得讓Tom止不住嘴角上揚。他闔上眼，全身顫抖，任Hemsworth壓在他身上，感受他笨拙遊走探索的雙手以及堅實的肌肉。他嘗試回想事情怎麼會發展成這樣，但當Hemsworth的拇指指甲搔刮他衣服底下的肚臍，整個世界隨即銷融無蹤。

 

重要的是此時、此刻：Hemsworth吻著他，酷得不得了，就像他曾經吻過他，就像他很有可能會再吻他。他嚐起來像是大麻菸與莓果酒。令人沉醉的組合。

 

之後，當他們開始寬衣解帶，Hemsworth頸子上掛著的銀十字架隨著兩人動作前後搖擺，Tom把十字架含進嘴裡，宛如親吻，接著用牙齒輕輕拉扯。

 

（全文完）

**Author's Note:**

> 雖然不重要但我還是想讓大家知道，促使我翻譯這篇的罪魁禍首就是[這段影片](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AYDhopMn4-Q)。


End file.
